Feel Believed and Protected
by WinterHeaven
Summary: "I hate you and i love you. You're always protect me, Dear." HUNHAN FF! GS! OTP! Luhan memerlukan Sehun disisinya, tapi bagaimana bila namja itu tidak ada? Dan Luhan harus berusaha demi bertemu kembali dengan Sehunnya. Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic : Feel Believeand Protected**

Cast : - Oh Se Hun. - Lu Han. - Byun Baek Hyun. - OC.

Genre : Romance, AU. Warning : GS. Typos.

Summary : "I hate you and i love you. You're always protect me, Dear."

**Don't like don't read! No blame and bash :) **

**Copas not allowed^^**

**Chapter 1**

**Seoul, South Korea, 2013**

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang berlari menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki di depannya, dia bahkan menulikan telinganya dari makian beberapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Luhan! Tunggu aku!"teriak seorang namja yang mengejar yeoja yang ternyata bernama Luhan. Namja itu, Oh Sehun. Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusul yeoja yang dikejarnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia berhasil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa?"tanya Sehun bingung, Luhan hanya mendengus, "Tidak. Lupakan. Sekarang pergilah." Mata Sehun membelalak kaget, "Kenapa? Kau ini kenapa, Luhan?" Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tau sendiri aku bagaimana. Hanya ingin hibernasi hingga kau berangkat ke LA."

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menghembuskan napas berat sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ini tidak akan lama, kau akan menyusul setahun lagi, aku ingin mengejar mimpiku disana, ini kulakukan untukmu juga, Deer."

**GREPP**

Luhan memeluk namja blonde di depannya erat, menangis tanpa suara di rengkuhan namjachingu nya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hun-ah." Sehun mengecup pelan pucuk kepala yeojachingu nya, "Aku juga. Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Sekarang kita pulang, ya? Eomeoni akan mengkhawatirkanmu," ia menarik Luhan dari pelukannya, "Lagipula kau harus membantu mempersiapkan keberangkatanku besok, Deer," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan menggodaku, cadel. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak cadel. Kenapa sih kau hobi sekali memanggilku cadel?"protes Sehun sambil berjalan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang terburu-buru.

"Aku bicara kenyataan, Tuan Oh." Sehun tersenyum miring, "Itu hanya masa lalu, Nyonya Oh." Luhan mendelik dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi meninggalkan Sehun yang berlari mengejar Luhan. "Mobilku di dekat sini, Deer. Kau mau berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah? Itu 2 km. Kurasa kau tak akan mau," ujar Sehun sembari menuntun Luhan ke arah mobil Lambhorgini Veneno-nya terparkir. Lu Han hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Gomawo," ujar yeoja itu singkat.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka hanya memakan waktu 15 menit, karena jalanan yang agak lenggang dan mobil Sehun yang melaju sedikit kencang. "Kita sampai. Ayo turun," ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sekenanya. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu turun dari mobil. Lambhorgini Veneno kepunyaan Sehun itu terparkir di halaman depan sebuah rumah besar yang berkesan oriental.

Pintu utama rumah itu berukirkan ukiran-ukiran tradisional China, seperti ukiran naga, pemandangan, dan bunga. Sungguh otentik.

Sehun mengetuk pintu sembari menunggu Luhan yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau tau, aku takut bertemu eomma sekarang," bisik Luhan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Sering kabur dari rumah membuatku merasa tidak enak pada eomma." Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau yang melakukan, kau yang bertanggung jawab, chagiya." Muka yeoja rusa itu memerah mendengar panggilan dari Sehun untuknya, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya menyukai itu. "Ya- yah, kurasa begitu."

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, dari dalam munculah sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum ramahnya. "Aku tau kau bisa membawanya pulang, Sehun-ah," ujar wanita itu. "Tentu saja, eomeoni. Aku bisa dipercaya," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan.

Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun, "Aku bukan rusa yang kabur dari kebun binatang," gerutunya. Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa, "Tapi tetap saja kau adalah rusa yang kabur dari kandang, Lulu."

Sehun terbahak, "Tepat sekali, eomeoni." Luhan berteriak kesal, "Eomma!"

"Lihatlah! Dia sekarang merajuk!"pekik Kyurin, ibu Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sambil terus tertawa. "Kalian mengesalkan!"gerutu sang objek gurauan. Luhan melangkah masuk ke rumahnya sambil menghentakan kakinya. Sehun dan Kyurin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja yang mereka cintai. "Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Sehun-ah," ujar Kyurin.

Sehun mengangguk yakin, "Pasti, eomeoni. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Sehun mengikuti langkah Kyurin memasuki rumahnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa merah di ruang tamu yang luas. Di dinding banyak tergantung foto-foto Luhan sedari ia kecil hingga sekarang.

"Tak terasa ya, Sehun-ah. Kalian yang dulu masih menjadi malaikat kecil eomeoni sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan bahkan akan menikah," ujar Kyurin sambil menatap satu persatu foto-foto mereka, sampai matanya terhenti pada satu pigura yang cukup besar.

Pigura itu berisi foto liburan HunHan ke Nami Island. Di foto itu, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon Cherry Blossom yang sedang berguguran. Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum manis dan tenang. "Foto favoritku, eomeoni. Saat itu benar-benar indah," Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap foto itu.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang melakukan honeymoon. "Itu juga foto favoritku, Sehun-ah. Ahh, kalian sangat romantis dan manis di foto itu!"pekik Kyurin histeris.

Wanita paruh baya itu sangat menyukai hubungan anaknya dengan calon menantunya. "Eomma, Sehunnie. Sedang melihat apa?"tanya Luhan yang baru selesai berganti baju rumah mendekati ibu dan 'calon'nya. "Deer, kemari," Sehun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Luhan mendekat.

Lalu ia menarik Luhan duduk di pangkuannya. "Ya! Masih banyak sisa tempat duduk kau tau?"protes Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lulu, kami sedang melihat foto kebanggaan kita, hahaha," tawa Kyurin. "Ya. Benar. Tepatnya foto kebanggaan kalian. Aku terlihat aneh disana," misuh Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik pelan, "Bagiku kau cantik, Deer. Dewi Aphrodite bahkan akan iri melihatmu." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Berhentilah menggombal, albino."

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan, Nyonya Oh," ucap Sehun santai, "Hei, itu kata-kataku!" Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya dan tetap memeluk Luhan, dia lalu menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan berjalan menaiki tangga, "Kau bantu aku menyiapkan keberangkatanku oke?"titah Sehun.

"Eomeoni, kami bersiap dulu, ya?"ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah eomma-nya Luhan. "Ne. Eomeoni akan menyiapkan keperluan lainnya. Besok kau berangkat pagi, 'kan?" tanya Kyurin.

"Ne, eomeoni," jawab Sehun yang masih pada posisinya tadi. "Bergegaslah, ini sudah malam. Kalian perlu istirahat juga," Kyurin tersenyum kecil. Sehun balas tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

Alasan mengapa Sehun berada di rumah Luhan adalah karena mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak sebelum Sehun berangkat ke negeri orang. Sehun sudah berada disana seminggu sebelum keberangkatannya dan tentu saja mereka tidak sekamar.

* * *

"Hunnie, nanti kalau sudah disana, hubungi aku terus, ya!" pinta Luhan sembari memeluk erat lengan namjachingu-nya. Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan, "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku."

"Ne?"

**TBC **

**Author's note** : Annyeong^^ ini ff debut saya sbg author di ffn :) maklumkanlah hasil tulisan yg msih absurd ini .-. Hehehhe, sblmnya sya cuman reader doang, suka bgt baca ff.

Terus sering nulis" juga, tpi gak pede buat di post, dan.. Akhirnya dibuatlah ff ini, dan saya coba post. Semoga byk yg suka^^/ don't forget to review :) seikhlasnya aja review, saya gak mnta msti review bnyk kok. At least, happy reading! Best Regards, SYR


	2. Chapter 2

FanFic : Feel Believe and Protected

Cast : - Oh Se Hun.

- Lu Han.

- Byun Baek Hyun.

-OC.

Genre : Romance, AU.

Warning : GS. Typos.

Summary : _"I hate you and i love you. You're always protect me, Dear." _

**Don't like don't read! No blame and bash :) **

**Copas not allowed^^**

_Preview _

_"Hunnie, nanti kalau sudah disana, hubungi aku terus, ya!" pinta Luhan sembari memeluk erat lengan namjachingu-nya. Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan, "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku." _

_"Ne?"_

**Chapter 2**

"Ne? Apa maksudmu, Hun-ah?"tanya Luhan bingung.

Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak dapat dideskripsikan. Sedangkan Sehun, namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku bilang, kau tidak boleh menghubungiku. Bukankah kata-kata itu cukup jelas?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia merengut sedih, "Mengapa aku tidak boleh menghubungi namjachinguku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku, biar aku yang menghubungimu.." wajah Luhan mendadak ceria, ia tersenyum lebar, "..seminggu sekali," lanjut namja blonde itu.

"Apa? Kau gila, Oh Sehun! Seminggu sekali? Yang benar saja!"protes Luhan keras. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap tajam ke arah namjachingunya.

"Kalau begitu dua minggu sekali saja," balas Sehun. Namja itu terlihat santai dengan keputusannya yang diambilnya. Bahkan ia menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak bersalah. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Yeoja itu bahkan sudah hampir menangis, Sehun tidak menghubunginya sehari saja dia sudah tidak tahan, apalagi sekali per dua pekan?

"Kau bercanda, Sehun-ssi!"pekik Luhan, dia berjalan ke arah kasur Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Keadaan sungguh tegang jika melihat ekspresi Luhan sekarang, tetapi sayangnya namja yang dicintainya itu bahkan tak bergeming. Setelah sekian lama saling mendiamkan, Sehun membuka suara, "Deer, aku ingin kau mandiri. Aku tidak mau kau terus bergantung padaku terus. Aku ingin kau berjuang dan berusaha. Mengandalkan dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak suka jika aku bergantung padamu? Kau merasa terbebani? Harusnya kau bilang hal itu dari awal!"

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak mungkin akan bisa selalu berada di sisimu setiap jam, ataupun menit. Percaya padaku, suatu saat nanti, kau harus bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri, Deer," jelas Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping yeoja yang sudah menangis itu.

Luhan menyeka air matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum mulai bersuara lagi. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya belum siap, Sehun-ah,"ujarnya pelan. Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. "Kau harus siap. Aku akan membantumu."

Yeoja rusa itu memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, menangis sepuas-puasnya. Dengan menghirup aroma citrus mint di tubuh Sehun, Luhan merasa lebih tenang. Aroma namjachingunya selalu menenangkan.

"Tapi kau janji akan menghubungiku?"pasti Luhan sambil mendongak. Sehun mengangguk yakin, "Sekarang kau bantu calon suamimu berkemas?"tawar Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, calon suamiku. Mari kita berkemas untuk perantauanmu."

Malam itu, Luhan membantu Sehun menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Mulai dari pakaian, barang-barang penting, gadget, sampai cemilan untuk perjalanan. Mereka menyelesaikan semuanya hingga hampir tengah malam, lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Percayalah, besok adalah hari yang panjang dan hari seterusnya adalah cobaan bagi seorang Luhan.

* * *

Suasana pagi hari di Incheon International Airport cukup ramai. Bandara yang merupakan salah satu bandara terbaik di dunia itu dipenuhi berbagai ras manusia, baik yang berasal dari Amerika, Afrika, Asia, Eropa dan juga dari dalam negeri.

Kegiatan sibuk para pendatang ataupun yang ingin melakukan penerbangan juga terlihat di ruang tunggu pesawat destinasi LA.

"Sehun-ah! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Huwee," Luhan menangis melankolis dan memeluk Sehun erat. Air matanya bagai air terjun Niagara yang terus menerus mengalir deras.

"Deer, lepaskan aku. Kau tidak malu dilihat orang menangis seperti itu?"protes Sehun. Mukanya memerah menahan malu karena sedari tadi Luhan terus berteriak dan menangis kencang hingga para pengunjung bandara melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, mungkin antara merasa geli, terganggu, atau iri melihat pasangan yang bagai perangko dan suratnya itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau akan pergi jauh, aku tidak siap, Hunnie!"pekik Luhan.

"Dengar, Lu. Ini hanya setahun. Jika kau menjalani harimu seperti biasa, setahun itu bukan apa-apa," bujuk Sehun sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan menatap orbs yeojachingunya. Luhan lagi-lagi ingin memekik, tetapi jari Sehun terlebih dulu menyentuh bibir Luhan, memintanya diam. Dengan telunjuknya yang masih berada di mulut Luhan, Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Luhan lama.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Sehun berkata, "Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, berusahalah, chagiya." Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Kau juga tidak boleh lupa menghubungiku," Sehun terkekeh, tetapi ia mengangguk, "Apalagi jika aku mendengar bahwa kau mempunyai yeojachingu lain," lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersentak sebelum kembali tersenyum, "Itu tergantung kepadamu. Kalau kau terlalu lama, aku mungkin akan mencari yeoja lain untuk-"

"Stop it! Lanjutkan dan kau akan berakhir di hutan Amazon!" ancam Luhan.

"Oops! Itu terdengar mengerikan," Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan berpura-pura menatap horror ke arah Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Sana kau-"

**TING TONG! PERHATIAN PESAWAT TUJUAN LOS ANGELES DENGAN NOMOR PENERBANGAN HH-204 AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT, DIMOHON UNTUK-**

"Huwaaa!" dan suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat kalah keras dibanding teriakan Luhan.

"Sudah ya, Deer. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan kurasa kau tidak perlu berteriak lagi," ucap Sehun pelan, ia lalu mengecup pelan dahi Luhan, di lanjutkan kedua pipi dan terakhir di bibir. Sehun berhenti cukup lama disini.

"Jangan nakal," bisik Sehun sambil memberi wink. Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga, Sehun-ah." Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan serta kedua orangtua Luhan, "Sampai jumpa lagi,"ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Luhan, yeoja itu terus menatap punggung tegap Sehun dari belakang, menunggu hingga sosok Sehun lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia benar-benar akan merindukan namja itu.

Pasti.

* * *

"Haahh." Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menghela napas beratnya hari ini. 3 hari setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan mengalami banyak kesulitan.

**Pertama**, saat akan berangkat kuliah, biasanya Sehun akan datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Luhan dan membangunkannya, lalu mengantar yeoja itu ke universitas yang mereka berdua masuki. Tentu saja eomma Luhan dapat membangunkan putrinya itu.

Hanya saja jika Sehun yang membangunkannya, akan lebih cepat dan menghemat waktu. Luhan itu putri tidur abad ke-21.

Dan akhirnya? Luhan akan terlambat masuk kelas dan mendapat ceramah dari guru 'favorit'nya.

**Kedua**, jangan lupakan Luhan yang benar-benar buruk dalam mengerjakan tugas sastranya. Ingat, walaupun Luhan memilih jurusan sastra, belum tentu ia fasih dalam merangkai kata-kata. Jika dia sudah mengalami kesulitan, Sehunlah editor andalannya.

**Ketiga**, Luhan itu orang yang benar-benar ceroboh.

Pernah ketika sedang bermain bola, ia tidak sengaja menendang bolanya mengenai kepala sang guru olahraga. Beruntung ada Sehun yang menyelamatkannya dari maut.

Sekadar info, Sehun itu murid kesayangan para guru killer.

**Keempat,** dan seterusnya, terlalu banyak masalah yang menimpa Luhan yang sepertinya lebih baik tidak diceritakan.

"Sehun-ah! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Luhan berteriak keras sekali, suaranya terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

Tetapi rumahnya sedang sepi, siapa yang perduli akan teriakannya?

**DRRT DRRTT**

Ada pesan masuk.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Dari Sehun!" pekiknya.

'Deer, kuharap kau tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah-' Luhan merengut, "Aku menimbulkan banyak masalah, Hunnie," '-karena aku tidak dapat membantumu. Ingatlah, lakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Cobalah meminimalisirkan kecerobohanmu. Dan kurasa kau boleh memasang 5 buah alarm di dalam kamarmu.^^ Aku mencintaimu, Deer. Oh Se Hun.'

"Kurasa kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menjadi penasihat," dengus Luhan.

**DRRRT DRRRT**

Pesan masuk lagi. Dari orang yang sama. 'Jangan menelponku, oke? Hanya aku yang boleh menelpon.'

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!" umpat Luhan.

Yeoja itu memeluk boneka rusanya erat dan bayangan mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dulu terlintas di benaknya.

_Flashback_

_"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil menyesap hot chocolatenya. _

_Sehun menelan cheesecake kunyahannya tadi lalu berkata, "Aku mau ke LA." Luhan mengeryit heran, "Maksudmu? Liburan? Berapa lama?" _

_Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan liburan, Luhan-ah. Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah fotografiku disana, sekaligus membantu menangani cabang perusahaan appa di LA." _

_"Jadi? Kau mau meninggalkanku disini?"cicit Luhan, ia menunduk. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkat kepala yeojanya. "Kau harus menyusulku setelah lulus. Jadi penulis disana cukup menjanjikan," tawar Sehun. _

_Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu berarti setahun lagi. Lama sekali," ujar Luhan. _

_"Tidak lama. Lagipula, aku menerima tawaran yang bagus di sana, aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku. Kau tau 'kan?" tanya Sehun. _

_Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku tidak siap jika setahun. Aku paham akan mimpimu, aku juga ingin menjadi penulis best seller. Hanya-" _

_"Sstt! Kita hanya perlu berusaha, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah kecil lagi kita dapat mencapai impian kita," Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kecil Luhan, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf baru memberitaumu. Tapi aku akan berangkat ke LA seminggu lagi." _

_Air mata tiba-tiba saja menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi yeojanya. "Uljima. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu hingga keberangkatanku nanti, oke?" _

_Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan memeluk erat Sehunnya, tangisannya membasahi kemeja Sehun, tapi namja itu sungguh tidak keberatan. _

_Flashback end_

**TBC **

**Author's note**: Eum ya, ini di update .-. Maaf lama, hhe.. Saya lagi kena writer's block, gak punya ide sama sekali. Jadi mian jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau bhkan tidak memuaskan sma sekali TT Saya akan berusaha lgi untuk chap slnjutnya ^^ dan juga.. Apa ad yg punya ide?

Tolong bagikann..writer's block sungguh menyiksa #abaikan Ini udh saya kasih flashback, smoga jalan ceritanya lbh dpt dimengerti, dan saya mohon maaf atas bhasa yg absurd dan tidak karuan #nunjukatas

Smoga suka! ^^/ Oh ya, satu lagi, pnggil saya Ri atau Yeonri aja ya, hehe.. Serasa gmna kalo di pnggil author XD At least, mind to review?

Gomawo atas reviewnya^^ mian ga bisa blas satu", ini di updatenya juga buru"


End file.
